Ways to Annoy Kevin
by Rainbowbutterflyninjas101
Summary: Annoying Kevin, I'm not sure if this is fun or not... R&R please! First Chapter may be short but they will get longer!
1. Chapter 1

A/N yep here's my latest story. Ways to Annoy Kevin. Let's see how Ben, Gwen, Julie, and everyone else in the Ben 10 universe can annoy him... Poor Kevin.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

"I am walking into the garage now." Ben declared as he walked into Kevin's garage. "You do that." Kevin muttered, not even bothering to come out from beneath his precious car.

Ben smirked as he heard the tone in Kevin's voice. He was already annoyed. Now Ben found it as his job to annoy Kevin to the maximum.

"I'm sitting down now!" and true to his word Ben sat on the couch. Kevin ignored him. Ben frowned. How could he ignore him?

"I'm picking up a magazine now." Ben reached down and picked up a magazine. "I'm opening the magazine now." He opened the magazine. Although Ben couldn't see him, Kevin was slowly starting to snap. His teeth were clenched and he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

But Ben didn't know that since Kevin was underneath his car still. "I'm flipping through pages of the magazine now." Ben began looking through the magazine. "Ben?" Kevin said as slowly and calmly as he could. "Is there any reason why you are declaring everything you do?"

"Yeah I'm doing it so that I won't forget what I was going to do." Ben explained. The dark haired teen finally rolled out from underneath his beloved car and sat up. "That made no sense at all." Ben shrugged. "Since when do I make sense? Wait- I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? It's the truest thing you've ever said." Kevin smirked and once again went back underneath his car. "I'm going to get a drink now so I'm getting up." and so Ben stood up. "I'm- OW!" There was a loud thud and when Kevin rolled back out from underneath the car he saw the brunette boy on the ground. "I think I tripped."

Kevin couldn't help it, he began to laugh. 

A/N sorry if this chapter was suckish but my computer is in the livingroom and I was kinda distracted 'cause my sister is watching TV and it's on full blast and yeah. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this chapter is posted in celebration of my new laptop! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'

Kevin was on the laptop Gwen had gotten him for his birthday. He loved playing on new computers for a bunch of reasons but there was only two main reasons. 1, They were less laggy and a lot faster and 2, No viruses.

Kevin grinned as he watched some car videos on youtube. Nothing could ruin his good mood. Or at least that's what he thought. But with Ben, there's always a way to ruin a good mood.

How could one little innocent visit from the world-famous superhero always turn out so wrong? But Kevin was so happy with his laptop, the thought of Ben coming and ruining everything didn't even cross his mind.

Well, until of course Ben walked into his house, without Kevin noticing, and walked up behind the chair he was sitting in. "Hey Kevin! Watcha doin'?" Ben asked. Kevin jumped out of his seat, nearly breaking his laptop in the process.

"Ben! I was watching something." Kevin said. The 16-year-old boy raised an eyebrow then smirked, "I'm telling Gwen!" Kevin looked puzzled for a second, "What do you me- It's not like that!"

Ben laughed, "Yeah? So what were you watching then?" "None of your business." Ben rolled his eyes and reached for the laptop, thus starting a long game of tug-of-war until Kevin finally got it away from him.

Well, more like Ben let go so he got it, but whatever. Once Ben let go, Kevin continued pulling and fell over, dropping his laptop onto the ground, where it smashed into pieces.

Kevin got up and looked at it. His and Ben's expressions were the same, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped as they looked at the shattered pieces. Ben thought over this, Was it his or Kevin's fault? He guessed it didn't matter since he was going to be blamed anyway.

Once Kevin got over the shock, he glanced at Ben, but to Ben's surprise he didn't try to punch him. He only grinned and shook his head. "Gwen's the one who bought me that laptop you know that right?"

Ben scratched his head, "I did not know that." he said slowly. "Uh huh, so what do you think is gonna happen when she finds out?" Kevin inquired. Ben's eyes widened and he ran out of the house as fast as he could.

Kevin watched him run. This was one of those times when he was glad to have Gwen as a girlfriend.

A/N R&R please. Next chapter will be one that was requested by one of my reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N alright so here's a story one of my reviewers had an idea of so here ya go anonymous reviewer. Julie might be out of character since she doesn't seem to be the type that would annoy someone, unlike Ben.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Kevin was mad. It was storming, Gwen was at karate class, and he was stuck inside his house with Ben and Julie. Just great.

Ben looked at Julie then at Kevin, then back at the window. He smirked and nodded at Julie. She nodded back and smirked to.

At that moment, Ben and Julie burst into song that was way off-key and at the top of their lungs. "RAIN RAIN, GO AWAY COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY!" Julie continued singing the right lyrics but Ben on the other hand..."IF YOU DON'T, I DON'T CARE I'LL PULL DOWN YOUR UNDERWEAR. Wait, wrong song." Ben began brain-storming for the right lyrics.

"Uh Ben I think it's-" Ben interrupted her, "No I know it! I just need to think." Kevin sighed, "What are you two doing?" "I KNOW IT! DON'T JUDGE ME!" Ben yelled at him. Kevin backed away, "Ok dude, chill. Sorry!" Kevin said while waving his hands in a 'I surrender' way.

"Ben don't go out of control!" Julie shouted. "Ok Julie." Ben simply said, "Let's just think of another song." "Oh for crying-" Ben and Julie interrupted Kevin as they began to sing Phineas and Ferb, "Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you" Kevin groaned and put his hands over his head.

He couldn't believe he was going to be stuck with them until it stopped raining. Kevin's eyes widened and he looked at the singing couple. _Or maybe I won't be..._ he thought.

A few minutes later Julie was chewing Ben out. "You said we were just going to annoy him, not have him throw us out of the house and into the rain." Julie snapped as she pulled up her pink hoody. "Well how was I supposed to know?" "Because he's Kevin Levin. Duh!" Julie said, "I'll be waiting in the car."

She got in the passenger seat of Ben's car and slammed the door shut, then crossed her arms and scowled. Ben sighed, now he was going to have to be hearing it the whole way home.

A/N Poor Ben can never win, can he? Lol please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just found out my dog got hit by a car...on my birthday. Now I'm depressed, we had him for three years. RIP Gator. This chapter begins my answering of reviews, I think I have enough to start answering back to people who have suggestions and stuff like that. So here we go!**

**Badbella13: Thanks for the review!**

**Anonymous reviewer (Is it alright that I call you that?): Yep I do watch spongebob, I've seen the episode but I just didn't remember the scene, anywho, I'm going to use your suggestion next, thanks for the idea!**

**Scarlette Rose Petal: You have no idea how glad I was to get a review from you! I'm a huge fan of your stories, I've read everyone of them. Thanks for the review!**

**star bright-708: haha yeah I do to. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RoseAerin: Yep but with Ben, it always seems to backfire lol.**

**Once again, thank you all reviewers! Now I'm not going to hold you up any longer, here's the next chapter.**

"Hey Gwen?" The redhead looked up to see her cousin's face just inches from her own. She screamed and nearly fell backwards. "I bet you can't annoy Kevin as good as I can." Her cousin continued completely ignoring what had just happened.

Gwen positioned herself back in her seat at the table where she had been studying and looked at her brunette cousin. "Really?" Ben grinned and nodded.

"Well I bet you I can." Gwen said. "Ok loser has to buy smoothie's for everyone for a whole year." Gwen bit her lip, if she lost this she would have to spend a lot of money. But finally she just nodded, "Deal."

Ben pulled up at Kevin's garage, "Okay so here's what your going to do. Your going to go in there and try to annoy Kevin in any way you can. I'm going to stay out here and watch so that you don't cheat. Ready?"

The redheaded girl nodded. "Then go." Gwen unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car then walked into her boyfriend's garage. How things were going to go from here, she had no idea.

"Hey Kevin." she said cheerily as she walked into the garage. "Hey Gwen, uh can you hand me a wrench." Kevin asked not bothering to roll out from underneath his car.

"Sure. Wait, which one is it?" Gwen asked as she looked through the tools. "The one to your left." "Okay!" she grabbed it and Kevin rolled out from underneath the car and held out his hand. _Ben, I'm only doing this so I don't have to buy smoothies. _she thought then dropped the wrench. On Kevin's head.

"Ow! Gwen!" Kevin said and rubbed his head. "Whoops sorry. Guess I'm just a klutz." Gwen fake-chuckled. Ben who had been hiding but still watching stifled a laugh. He was enjoying this.

"Yeah. Hey why don't you go sit down somewhere? I'm almost finished." Kevin assured her then went back underneath the car. "Um where should I sit down?" Kevin sighed, "Doesn't matter." Gwen plopped down on the floor.

"So...what are you doing?" "What I'm always doing." Kevin replied. "Oh um what is that?" "Working on my car.." "Oh cool. Can I help?"

"Are you feeling alright? Usually your not so...Benish." "I am not Benish!" Gwen declared. "Uh huh." Kevin said.

"So um...whatcha doing?" Gwen asked. "Are you having short-term memory loss?" Gwen shook her head, "No, I just want to know what your doing."

"I just told you, I'm working on my car." Ben who was still watching, raised an eyebrow. What was Gwen up to? "Hey Kevin can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." the dark haired teen said. "Whatcha up to?" Before Ben knew it he was buying smoothies for everyone.

A/N please review...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N for once this chapter is not going to feature Ben or Gwen, but this will be Cooper's first appearance in...my writings? Not sure how to put it but oh well. So he may be OOC then again he would be OOC anyways... er let's just get to the answering of reviews before I get carried away.

star bright-708: Thanks very much. I appreciate your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own..(dramatic sigh/pause) nothing.

Kevin was just casually going for a ride in his car and decided to go to Burger Shack. He was thankful that Ben had to go to school today though he regretted Gwen having to go. It would be nice to get some alone time with her...

But Kevin just shrugged it off as he saw the Burger Shack sign. As he pulled into the parking lot he noticed Cooper and a big crowd of people.

Kevin was just turning the keys when one eyebrow shot up in confusion and he quickly made a double take, yep that was Cooper with a big crowd of people all right.

But then Kevin thought of another question, why was Cooper with a big crowd of people? He decided to find out which would soon become the biggest mistake he would ever make.

As he approached Cooper and the group of people, Cooper smiled at him then yelled, "HEY LOOK EVERYBODY IT'S KEVIN!" Kevin looked confused as everyone turned around. He noticed more than half of the people were girls. Suddenly his eyes widened._ Oh crap.._he thought as everyone rushed towards him.

Their questions all seemed to jumble together as they talked, "Kevin can I have you autograph?" "Can I feel your muscles?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Does this dress make my butt look big?" Kevin looked even more confused and tried to back away. "Like O-M-G your like, hot, and like a total bad boy, and like you kick major butt. You must be the whole package." _Whatever that is._the osmosian thought.

"Can I date your girlfriend?" Wait what did Gwen have to do with this? "I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES MIKE!" "Uh my name's not-" Kevin began. "I LOVE YOU SUSAN!" "What the hell?" Kevin said. "CAN I STEAL YOUR CAR?" "I BROKE A NAIL!" Ok now these people were getting weird.

Kevin began making his way back to his beloved car. The people continued talking but one noticed Kevin leaving and yelled, "GUYS HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Kevin began to run, run for dear life back to his car.

He thought Ben was the one they all loved not him. "KEVIN! YOU FORGOT YOUR PEANUT BUTTER." Someone yelled. _I don't even have peanut butter..._

Kevin cranked up the car then took off as fast as he could. He was never going around crowds of people again.

A/N I was even laughing as I wrote this so I hope my readers do to. Oh and who ever is my 10th reviewer I will personally review your own story and if you don't have any...well that's too bad... anyways please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N yep here's you guys another chapter...**

**Scarlett Rose Petal: Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Own nuttin'**

"Hey Kevin, do you believe in mermaids?" Ben asked as he casually strolled into Kevin's room. "What kind of question is that?" Kevin inquired as he looked up from some car magazine he had been reading.

"Dude, your supposed to answer it, not ask another question. So do you?" "No." Kevin said plainly and looked back down at his magazine, "Now is that all you want?"

Ben considered it then shook his head. "Nope." he grinned. "Oh for crying out loud, Ben, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Kevin snapped.

"No. And I need to prove to you mermaids are real." Kevin rolled his eyes. "You been watching the little mermaid again?" (Incase your wondering I don't own that either)

"No..." Catching the look on Kevin's face, he added, "Ok yes! Yes I watched it!" "All I wanted to know. And your not gonna be able to prove it to me." "Oh yeah?" Kevin nodded.

Ben led Kevin over to his computer and searched through google images. "See?" "Ben?" "Uh huh?" "Those are girls with sewn mermaid tails and drawings." "Just wait." Ben told him and continued to scroll through pictures.

Finally Ben stopped and made the picture bigger. "What about this." "Dude, that is so creepy." Ben nodded, "I know."

"I thought they were myths." Ben nodded again, "I thought they were hot." Ben put in. "That thing is freaky."

"Yeah I'll be right back." Ben said then got up from where he was sitting and ran to his car. "Creepy." Kevin said and shook his head as he exited the page and got up and sat down on his bed.

"HEY KEVIN! I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING, CAN YOU COME HERE?" Ben yelled. Kevin sighed and got up and began walking to the door.

Suddenly there was a scream and a skeleton shaped like a mermaid fell infront of Kevin. Kevin screamed and began yelling, "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Ben walked in laughing.

"That's what you get for what you did last tuesday and it's not on you." Kevin calmed down then glared at Ben. "I should run shouldn't I?" "Oh yeah." Ben nodded slowly, then took off running with Kevin not even 2 inches behind him.

As he was running Ben shouted, "YOU KNOW THIS IS ONE TIME WHEN I WISH I STILL HAD XLR8!"

**A/N I know that Ben still has XLR8 since Ben 10,000 said he unlocked every alien Ben's had up until now but oh well, we'll just say this takes place before Ben 10,000. Anyways, Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating in a while! Well it hasn't been that long but whatever. I had a major writer's block and sorry if this story doesn't make any sense at all. I'm just kinda making it up as I go since I still have no ideas. If anyone could give more suggestions I'd highly appreciate it!**

**Ben 10 Superfan 101: Thanks so much for your review and thanks for telling me who you are xD.**

**star bright-708: Thanks so much for your reviews, they make me feel awesome! **

**So thanks all reviewers and readers! I love all of you guys!**

"Is this how it's going to end? Your just going to leave me?" A teenaged girl asked, her voice quivering and her lower lip trembling.

The teenaged boy, who was obviously the girl's boyfriend turned away and sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry." "How- HOW COULD YOU!" The girl cried and began to sob.

"I am sorry, really I am, but we just weren't meant to be." the boy left the room and the girl sobbed even harder.

"This...is lame." Kevin muttered. His red headed girlfriend just put a finger to her lips. "Shh." the asian american girl sitting next to her did the same.

"Well if your gonna make me watch this dumb movie, can I at least have some more popcorn?" The half osmosian boy asked. Julie grabbed the popcorn bowl and with little aim, tossed it at him.

The bowl landed upside down on Kevin's head with popcorn spilling out. Kevin sighed. "Or just do that."

It wasn't fair. How come Ben got to get out of girl's movie night? Oh yeah, because he was at some stupid sumo slammer movie with Cooper.

Since when did he hang out with Cooper anyways? Sighing again, Kevin crossed his arms. "Hey since you don't really want to watch this movie why don't you go make us some more popcorn?" Gwen whispered. Kevin rolled his eyes and continued waiting for the movie to end.

_"So what did you do?" "I- I left her." A man gasped. _Kevin picked a popcorn piece that was still on his head and threw it at the tv.

He looked to see what the girl's reaction would be but they didn't seem fazed. Kevin threw another popcorn piece.

Still nothing.

He smirked and picked up another popcorn piece and threw it.

_Still_ nothing.

This time Kevin grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at the tv.

Big mistake.

Somehow popcorn butter had smeared all over Gwen's dad's 60" inch screen tv.

Kevin's eyes widened as Gwen paused the movie and hopped off the couch and ran to the tv. Followed by Julie.

Gwen faced the asian american girl, "Julie, run and see if you can get me a cloth." Julie did as she was told and both girls madly began to rub the tv with the cloth but to no avail in getting the butter off. They only smeared more.

Kevin took off running as the girls turned to glare at him. "He was right to run." Gwen told Julie, who nodded. "Totally."

**A/N Hehe please read and review to make my day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay this chapter may be bad since I wanted to update this story and I found an old story on my computer. (no worries I'm going to change all the bad grammar and stuff) Oh and if you have time and you like Ben 10, Legend of Zelda, and Teen Titans check out my crossover fic!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

It had been two hours and Gwen hadn't been able to get a hold of Ben or Kevin. And actually she was getting pretty worried. She knew she could just track them if necessary but it still worried her that they wouldn't answer their cell phones or their plumber's badge.

But then she noticed how much peace she was finally getting and smiled to herself as she finally relaxed and sat on her bed. Picking up a book that had been randomely sitting on her bed she thought, _What's the worst that could happen?_

Ahh quiet. She continued to read then she looked up in panic. It WAS quiet. Too quiet. Way too quiet. She groaned and got up then she went to the window and opened it. "Ben, Kevin I know your out there."

"Kevin you said she wouldn't notice!" The brunette boy whined. "Well I forgot that Gwen wasn't like other girls!" Kevin defended himself. Gwen's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you guys were spying on me weren't you?" "Uh, well-" Kevin began. "Just..go." Gwen sighed.

"Well could we come inside it's kinda high up here and we can't get down this way." Ben said. "Nope!" Gwen smirked slamming the window shut causing it to rattle a little knocking both teens off of her window.

Screaming, the boys finally landed on the ground with a hard thud. Kevin squinted then opened his eyes to see if he was still alive. Yes, he was definitly alive and surprisingly he wasn't very sore from falling.

Straining his ears, he heard a muffled voice. "Can you please get off me?" "Tennyson?" Kevin asked looking around.

"Down here." Ben mumbled, so Kevin looked down. Sure enough he was sitting on Tennyson boy so he got up. "Oh uh sorry."

"It's fine but you so owe me money for my dry cleaning bill." Ben brushed himself off.

"Yeah and uh sorry about the whole spying thing not working." Kevin said scratching his head.

"That's ok to. Besides at least Julie doesn't have powers and doesn't know us well enough for her to be suspicious." Ben said with a mischievious grin. Kevin smirked. "Let's go." And with that they climbed into Kevin's car and drove off into the night.

**A/N: Yeah definitley not my best but as I said, I wrote this like a year or two ago and have fixed a lot of the grammar and spelling (practice has helped me a lot) so please review if you thought it at least a little funny.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So if you're wondering why I haven't updated my stories in a while, though I'm pretty sure no one has xD, but anyways let's just say I had three projects that I needed to get done with for school, my internet went out, (still is I'm just visiting my grandparents for Christmas so I'm using their internet) oh and I got LOZ: Skyward Sword so I'm trying to beat that. Anyways hope you guys consider this update a little Christmas present from me.**

**Disclaimer: Ughhh check my other chapters if you want a disclaimer.**

Kevin liked Christmas. Honestly he did. He loved the decorations, decorating the tree with Ben and Gwen, and all that other good stuff.

But one thing he couldn't stand was the caroling. Random people he had never even so much as acknowledged coming right up to his door and singing. _Singing. _

It seemed the carolers sang at their loudest when Kevin was trying to watch a football game or some movie he had really wanted to see.

The most obnoxious thing was that when he went to shut them up, one of them would hold out a hat as if asking for money.

Kevin would most definitely not give those obnoxious people any of his money, even if he had any. Kevin thought about last Christmas.

It had been his first since he had teamed up with Ben and Gwen. Kevin wondered if this Christmas would be any different. Ben had gotten a lot more annoying than he was last year and Kevin wondered if that would make things different this year. If he only knew…

Kevin was watching some holiday special on TV when he heard a knock at the door. He got up from his couch and made his way over there.

"I swear if this is something for charity…." He muttered to himself but opened the door to find someone standing there shivering though they had on at least five jackets, a hat, jeans, mittens, a scarf, and some boots.

Kevin raised an eyebrow until he finally noticed that it was Ben. "Tennyson? What are you doing? It's gotta be only 24 degrees." Kevin said. Ben pulled down the scarf a little so he could speak.

"Which is way too cold for me. I like it hot." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Big Chill's ice breath is probably colder than this."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't count. Now are you going to let me in or are we just going to stand here all day?"

Kevin moved to the side and Ben walked in. "It's warm in here." He began taking off his jacket(s). After he was through with doing so, Ben walked into the living room. "The Grinch? Seriously?"

"Was there something you wanted, Ben?" Kevin asked completely ignoring Ben's comment on what he was watching.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Ben stuck his hands into his pockets. "So…I was wondering if you would like to go caroling tonight."

If Kevin had been drinking something he'd have done a spit take right then and there. "Caroling?" he choked.

"Yeah…hey are you coming down with the flu or something? You're looking kind of pale." Ben observed. Kevin shook his head. "N-no I'm fine."

He wanted to facepalm. He should've told Ben that he wasn't fine. But he was so caught up in the moment.

"Great! So what time you going?" 'Never' was what Kevin wanted to say. "Er…" "Seven? Sounds good." Ben began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Ben raised an eyebrow at Kevin as he turned. "Um...you know what? Yeah actually uh…" "Gwen will be there." "Seven it is."

**A/N: So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yeah I know it's short but there wasn't a whole lot I could add in there. Hopefully more to come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Been a while, eh? Well where to begin, let's see…for one I think I'm starting to get out of the Ben 10 fandom –gasp- shocker right? Mainly because omniverse just seems…ugh. It's not really inspiring me any. But I was watching something this morning and it just made me think of Ben for some reason so I got inspired to finally write something. Sooo…yeah let's do this thing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that is even related to Ben 10.**

Kevin was surprised. The whole day had actually been somewhat normal. He worked on his car that morning, hung out with Gwen some, and even got to just sit around and do nothing for a while. The best part of all was that Ben hadn't been seen all day. Of course, if your Kevin nothing can be normal for too long.

Kevin was sitting on his couch, sipping at his soda and relaxing when the normalness came to an end. The door opened but Kevin didn't bother to turn around, thinking it must be his mom or something. "Hey, Kev?" Kevin wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. Relieved that Ben had finally showed up or not relieved because, well, Ben finally showed up.

"What do ya want Tennyson?" Kevin asked in annoyance, still not bothering to look back. "Ohh nothing. I just wanted your opinion on something." Kevin heard the door shut and the patter of Ben's foot steps as he entered the room.

"And by that you mean on…?" Kevin trailed off leaving Ben to answer the question. "Well you see, it's kind of difficult to explain um…" Kevin could hear the nervousness in the hero's voice.

"And what did they say?" Ben sighed. "Just see for yourself." Ben walked in front of him and it only took one second for the image to process through the hybrid osmosian's mind before his jaw dropped. "So what do you think?" Ben asked. Kevin couldn't speak. In front of him stood Ben, wearing a wig in a long braid, a tanktop that obviously was feminine and had toilet paper or something stuck in it, jacket, jeans, and was carrying a bow and arrow. Not to mention the weird pendant on the tanktop.

"Dude…what the…" "I've decided to be Katniss." Ben said proudly. Within the next few seconds Ben was storming across the front yard, the sounds of Kevin's laughter echoing from within his house. "Some people…" he muttered. "So now that makes Kevin, Gwen, Julie, Grandpa Max, my parents, AND some random guy on the side of the street. Nobody appreciates me anymore! It's not my fault I make a sexy Katniss." He continued to grumbled as he stormed down the street. Random people staring and/or laughing the whole way.

**A/N: Um yeah, there's something to give you nightmares. Ben as Katniss. At least I didn't decide to make him dress as the girl on fire. Or should I? Review and tell me if I should make an alternate type chapter of this where Ben dresses as the girl on fire. Thanks for reading. Peace out homies.**


End file.
